


Morning

by Fyniel



Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyniel/pseuds/Fyniel
Summary: One morning Bella finds that something is keeping her in bed.





	Morning

When Bella woke up this morning she noticed something heavy lying on her waist which held her down as she tried to get up. Her mind still dizzy and filled with fading images of dreams she couldn't think of a reason to why there was lying something on her. She tried to turn around and found herself looking at Hyde who was sleeping peacefully only his chest moving slightly as he breathed calmly.

He did not look dangerous like this. Just like a normal person.

Bella lifted her hands up, placed them on his naked chest and explored it as well as his shoulders. His skin felt warm under her fingertips and it seemed surprisingly smooth and even for the fighter that he was. One of her hands came to rest upon his heart and she could feel it beating in a strong steady rhythm that calmed her down and made her smile.

The other hand wandered to his neck and around it where she felt soft hair curls. She let her fingers play with them a bit before she slid her hand a bit higher over his jawline. When her fingers arrived at his chin she carefully proceeded and softly let her fingertips brush over his lips. Eventually her hand came to rest on his cheek where she drew small circles with her thumb, completely relaxed and lost in this feeling.

Hyde shifted and she drew her hands back in reflex.

He gave a little yawn before slowly opening his eyes to look at her with sleepy eyes.

"Why did you remove your hands?" He smiled at her.

"You were awake?", she asked shyly.

"Hmhm", he hummed in response.

Bella blushed and looked away from him.

"No no. I enjoyed it!", Hyde added with a soft tune in his voice and pulled her closer to him. Slowly stroking her back which made her shiver.

Bella relaxed against his body. Embracing the warmth and his very own smell which let her feel like...home.

She felt his nose sniffing her hair and the smile that formed on his lips when he lightly kissed her forehead a few times.

Then he moved down to her lips, placing a short kiss on her nose on his way down which made her giggle a bit, before they shared a passionate kiss, they were only forced to break to gasp for air while getting lost in each others eyes.

"You know, I could get used to start every morning like that", he whispered softly. Playing with a bit of her hair that fell in her face during the kiss.

"Me too." She moved her head to meet his hand, placing a kiss to it's palm.

"Do you want to stay in bed today?"

"Yeah, that would be wonderful."

They smiled at each other before they slowly drifted back to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
